


Fragments

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lotrips_remix, Creepy, Dark, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/F, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of tiny fragments hints at a larger picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224178) by [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer). 



> Written for the 2009 [](http://lotrips-remix.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotrips_remix**](http://lotrips-remix.livejournal.com/). This story is a bit of an experiment in textual imagery inspired by Foxrafer's wonderfully creepy _[Obsession](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/12713.html)_. My fingers are crossed that my small offering does it justice. (All artwork obtained from various sources around the 'net; please feel free to contact me for more extensive credits.) Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/) and [](http://empy.livejournal.com/profile)[**empy**](http://empy.livejournal.com/) for beta work and encouragement. (Story originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_remix/28509.html) [full version] and [here](http://remix-mod.livejournal.com/1361.html) [text-only].)
> 
> _This is the full, image-heavy version. For the text-only version, please see[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512516)._


End file.
